


The Camper Struggles

by SanguineMeme



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Chaos, Crack, Domination, Exaggerational Penis Size, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Idiots, Lust, M/M, Movie mentions, NSFW, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain, Rare Pairings, Royalty, TV Shows References, Underage Sex, Video game mentions, Yearning, sex in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineMeme/pseuds/SanguineMeme
Summary: This is what happens when you give campers reign over the campgrounds as king/queen for a week.  But some other things cannot be helped or controlled.
Relationships: David/Max (Camp Camp), Max/Space Kid | Neil Armstrong Jr.
Kudos: 4





	The Camper Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> DL;DR SIMPLE AS THAT. If you read the archive warnings and still decide to read and it makes you icky: then that's your fault. I OWN NOTHING MENTIONED IN THE STORY, NOT EVEN THE THINGS REFERENCED TO TV SHOWS, GAMES AND MOVIES. Please enjoy this oneshot crackfic :). Max x Space Kid has stolen me heart.

Ered watches from a throne created out of an impeccable amount of clothing and pillows accumulated from the various campers and storage units the camp had, behind the 2 way window of the cafeteria. Like her usual demeanor, she doesn’t blink an eye as it wasn’t ‘cool’ for her as she was at the moment, the camp’s queen.

According to David, making a camper the leader for a week would elevate their confidence in their abilities of becoming dependable and a leader for their futures. It doesn’t work out as smoothly as he thought.

In her MP3 player, which was confiscated by David but brought back with Nurf’s new techniques of breaking into doors, blast punk rock music to the point where no normal person- or in her case cool kid- would withstand the bass and such intensity. 

At her humble view, she could see the various activities being… played out in the usual but a tad more chaotic scenes of the other campers going about their business trying to have fun or ruin each other's evening.

A high pitched scream echoes its way into the place, with Nikki coming in jittery and hyper with her eyes as sharp as a panther stalking its prey.

Ered gave her the bright idea of taking a wide range dose of caffeine as it does give people a lot of energy and strength. This proved fatal but to the other kids. She bit more and more of the campmates, her technique of destruction turned more hazardous as she turned to fire for damage causing. She’d shred some of Neil’s lab reports he’d done for ‘fun’ and gave them to the squirrels as nesting materials.

Her teeth become sharp and edged like that of a shark, wanting to extract blood and consume whatever edible thing her tongue came into contact with. Ered merely nodded at her, watching her legs blast her at an incredible speed, disappearing out to the camp grounds.

Much to David’s chagrin and Gwen’s delight, rain was on the inevitable forecast, buckets and buckets of water dropped onto the land at no inconceivable point in time. Nerris and Harrison continued their dull debate of who is the REAL magic user of the group. 

Harrison keeps throwing cards transforming into flying stag beetles at an impressive rate, but it had gone unnoticed as usual by the other campers. The Dungeon and Dragons expert merely threw nine 10 sided dice for her next spell.

“Ha ha, peasant! Kneel before me as I have transformed you into the smallest chicken imaginable!” She laughs at an anticlimactic scene, Harrison unamused with his arms crossed. The girl looks into one of her pockets and takes out a card of her own. The spell couldn’t be cast unless she had a chicken egg and feathers.

The latter magician waved his own magic wand onto his hat in order to throw a barrage of real eggs at her. She took the onslaught with amazing grace, becoming doused in the large stack of broken egg shells and their content.

She breaks out of the pile, “THIS ISN’T OVER!” before running back into a deeper part of the cafeteria. Harrison gave chase, seeing as his boredom was incredible and bleak as no one wanted to be amazed at his skills.

From among her room, Gwen takes no heed or watch of the amounting chaos the little gremlins are unleashing, as her shift had been loooooong done since 7 that evening. She sits on her bed in her pashmina bathrobe, watching the latest episodes of her favorite love and angst drama: Love and its Bitches.

The show is well into its second season and there was a mass introduction of newer characters with twists and relationships than she thought. 

Then if she could, tune into the newest back to back episodes of Kitchen Rescue and Bar Hell. On her small dining table she had a pizza all to herself and 2 buckets of ice cream all set for the night. She’ll be incredibly surprised if Nikki doesn't connect the dots with her zits come morning.

Lightning flashes and thunder rolls, but she hastily pulls the curtains not letting one bad thing ruin her night. She’d locked her door and placed an electric trap in case Max or Nurf wanted to barge in and steal anything.

Preston and Dolph sit at an unoccupied corner of the mess hall, kind of away from the mayhem going on. 

“This does not make any sense! How are we to win this game of the court? There are no weapons to acquire, no strategies to think of to defeat your enemies!” Dolph speaks, frustration potent in his voice. Preston laughs at his naivety as the games they’re currently playing don’t require weapons.

“Dolph my friend, we are making the decisions and plans for the story to play out to both our advantage and progress in each chapter! What’s even better is we don’t know the story! It’s all a part of the theater experience, we just need to be smart here!” He exclaims, analyzing what the next choice should be for the verdict.

Dolph hum’s, unfamiliarity making its presence. All of the people in the game have such gorgeous hairstyles and the cutscenes are rather comedic and beneficial. 

“Fine. Just… Don’t tell me what choice to make but I must ask you if I am making the right choices. Ace really isn’t making it easy.” An arm was brought around his shoulders, earning a light blush from the actor. 

He nods his agreement, traversing through his version on the Game Folder. A shadow blocks the faint light the mess hall provided, both looking up to see the perpetrator. That familiar ginger, so buff but fragile from time to time.

Nurf stands there, face and body posture like that of a stoic soldier. A dictative one by his daily demeanor. The boy watches them continue their gaming, unimpressed they even brought such toys to begin with. Neil didn’t even have his smart phone to do crap.

Opening his mouth to utter a vague but real threat, Dolph and Preston brought their fingers out in a shush gesture. Neither let their eyes off their screens, continuing to read the options for their cases in said games. This angered the bully, about to bring a fist down for being interrupted. Dolph grabbed a fake, squishy large bass and swipes at his arm.

He puts it down, pointing in the same direction. Nurf sees a golden chalk line go from one wall of the cafeteria to the one adjacent, creating a rather neat box. “What the hell is that supposed to mean nerds?” Anger mingling with his tongue.

“IT MEANS when this line is present, you do not disturb or threaten violence to anyone that is innocently doing nothing to you. We also have whistles to law enforcement if need be.” Nurf was going to reiterate, forcing them out until once more he was interrupted.

“And yes. That also means from afar, near or if you’re nowhere. Now shoo!” Dolph read the last bit of rules. Nurf squinted at them, clearly pissed off but not wanting to dabble on the matter any longer, he walked away eyeing for his next prey. Neither of the two noticed he was shirtless and pressed fake tattoos on his arms.

“Told ya it would work Dolph.” Preston patted his back. “Ehhhh, I’m learning about making traps for him but this was oddly convenient.”

Said bully stood in the center of the place, making binoculars with his hands. He’d already made fun of the magic dweebs the day before, and outright messing with the queen for a week wasn’t on his agenda. 

Nikki zips by him, running around like a harsh gust of wind. The mess hall was rather mustier than usual so that felt pleasant. He would have tripped her, dragged her to the kitchen and dropped expired cheese and pizza on her but the effort to do all of that wasn’t enticing him. Plus, an energized beast at night was only asking for trouble.

One of the trash cans began to rumble, the amount of clanging it caused drew the boy's attention. The ones near the doors, a blue trash can was slowly and poorly hopping over to the exit. Nurf took a couple of big steps, dropping a heavy arm to stop the movement.

Neil propped his eyes out, nervously smiling at him, “You know I don’t see you smile that often around here. I don’t really, like HATE it, but I think you need to do it more. How’s about a visit from the tickle monster huh?” He grinned a toothy grin.

Neils heart dropped, beginning to sweat profusely for a way to escape. He’d forgotten about a special item he concocted all on his own. Not something scientifically breakthrough worthy, but it felt like one.

From his pocket he throws out a few marbles, bursting forth a white smoke. Nurf didn’t flinch at the action but began to cough at the growing whisps, prompting him to cover his mouth. Said nerd hiding in the trash can jumped out onto the edges, hops backward and goes off to find another hiding spot to prevent his torture from happening.

“You aren’t getting away from me that easily you trash covered shit!” Nurf coughed a few times before seeing through the harmless fog, the boy running out of the cafeteria doors. He may have been big but his body has more stamina. He gives chase.

The doors of the mess hall slam open, outgoing Neil and Nurf just a little ways behind.

*SCHLAPP SCHLAPP SCHLAPP* 

Odd, wet noises could be distinguished through the falling water and gusting wind. Crackles of a campfire are heard, embers flying into the air right in the middle of the entrance of the camp. A fire that could not be put out even in the coldest winter or heaviest of rain.

David had asked where Cameron had acquired such a neat item but was shushed into oblivion. Like all the other times he’d asked about things that were out of the ordinary from Cameron.

His head and body go in a synced rhythmic motion, back and forth on the dirty, sludge mixed mud. David’s eyes were looking up like he was trying to see his forehead, as they were getting wet by the cold rain.

“O-Oh, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah Ah, AH!” He was getting his sweet spot hit in and out. Hair disheveled, 2 inch erect penis bouncing up and down with the balls following suit. His bottom hole was read and raw, becoming taut by Max’s enraged humping.

“That’s right David, take it. Take it. Take it like the dirty little bitch that you are.” A certain lust filled venom pricked at the tip of Max’s tongue, watching the camp happy idiot become a lapdog, well and dazed from their love making.

His bright idea of sending the message to David that life isn’t all sunshine and rainbows like this was in fact a morbid and obscene thing. But just watching him lose his bravado of a ‘collected’ captain fall and stain by the mud filled him with utter joy. For some time now David saw something in Max aside from his constant badgering and negativity towards the world.

It all changed the second he wanted to get out of the rain, when Max outright began making out with him out of spite. Max’s grin grew a little wider, his hands coming up from holding David’s waist and pinched both his pink nipples hard. 

A little twist and the man began to squeal like a pig, tongue lapping out ready for it to snap and fall into the mud and water. 

This wasn’t a low for either of them, but to keep such a secret hidden wouldn’t be easy. Max pumped his 9 inch cock, tremendously. As if he was hungry and hadn’t eaten for an entire day, kind of hunger. 

Whines and moans soon go up a few higher notes, Max himself beginning to sense that sudden urge he would bust his nut any second.

David was too busy getting his brains fucked for any rational thought, especially with the next day’s plans all aligned at his desk at his room. 

Faster and faster. His balls hit David’s lower ass, slapping and slapping. This was a ravishing and cunning scene. The heat that would have grown between them is extinguished in the pouring rain, but their continuance of sex makes them a contender for surviving the cold. 

Max pinched at those nipples harder, earning one more scream from the man causing them both to ejaculate into the wide open outdoors. The lush and soothing woods around Camp Camp have earned yet another infamous scene to its unnatural and most likely illegal name. 

The short boy fills his prey to the brim, some sperm making its splashback from the tight entrance. David came a few times, a few streams contaminating his plush, smooth belly. He doesn’t know if his eyes went into the back of his head, as it was dark outside of them and in.

Not wanting to let this go on any longer, Max pulls out hearing and savoring the extra whines David gives. He knows deep down he wouldn’t see him the same, as his camp instructor. But like his nature proved to be 24/7, he didn’t give a shit. 

“The world.. Isn’t always… a good place. Remember that.” He says, taking in his own deep breaths. He collects his shoes and other clothes he’d torn off his being from next to the large fireplace. They weren’t as soiled, unlike David’s clothes that were removed forcibly farther away at the roadway entrance.

“Max! Are you ready for our space night?” Space Kid comes waltzing in from the lake. Through his heavy breathing and lightened up mood he smiles small like, nodding at the naive and odd boy. He’s come to like him a lot, sometimes in a ‘use him for my own selfish needs’ and ‘He really just wants to fit in.’ kind of feelings.

Space Kid doesn’t question when Max got naked, but as he was about to open his mouth after a glance up and down, “None of your concern. Let’s go.” He followed next to him, the glee vibrating off like he was his own star.

Max took his left hand, leading him to their bunks. “I’ll make hot chocolate! And don’t you get scared during the Alien movie double feature.” He winks at Max, watching the raindrops hit his helmet. He doesn’t know why, but the hearing of hot chocolate made his heart warm up.

The comment about getting scared, he wanted to kick him in the stomach. Either way, he sees this as an accomplishment of the night. 

David continues to breathe heavily, unsure of how Max even got him to that predicament in the first place, his rear stinging and screaming in agony if he moved an inch.

A smirk appears on his face, his demeanor unchanged. Amidst the pain and burning in his ass, he limps over to his clothes, one by one. This would be a big entry for his diary, but first he needed to organize chronologically all 55 of the activities he was going to be hosting the next week. And the week after that.


End file.
